


It's all come down to this

by Madame_Klancealot



Series: Supernatural AU [1]
Category: Supernatural, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Blood, Daggers, Demon Hunters, Demonic Possession, Love Confessions, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: After being in the business for a while, the worst has finally happened and Lance has been given his most difficult task yet.Supernatural AU/Crossover





	It's all come down to this

**Author's Note:**

> *TW for character death*

Lance noticed how deep the blade cut into his flesh that he felt like he was the one being cut, a flicker of hurt finding his tan face. Keith made a hiss when the blade finally sliced through his palm, blood the color of crimson rising from the slice. He held his palm quickly out to the pentagram on the cold concrete floor.

 

“Hurry, we don’t have much time until my soul is fully consumed. I have to recite the spell to suppress him if we even have a shot at doing this, Lance.” Keith winced in pain, trying with all his might to hold back the greater demon inside him.

 

Lance found the black spellbook finding the correct page with the spell Keith had to recite. His hands were shaky while his fingers tried to flip the pages. Sweat beads threatening to spill on his forehead, despite the cold air lurking in the shadows of the warehouse.

 

“I’ve got it. Here.” Lance almost ripped the page from the book but breathed out in relief knowing that the _Spellbook of Icarus_ would lose its power if something as small as a single tear was made to it.

 

Something like this was to be expected some time during his time as a hunter, but never in his entire impure career as a hunter, would he think something as bad as this would happen to them. Granted, they had been possessed by demons before, but a swig of holy water, and in seconds the demon would have burn the hell out of their bodies. But this, this was much worse, much _greater._

 

Keith had always been the most careful of the two. They became partners a while back, not exactly sure how they wound up together, but Lance never regretted his choice of becoming a hunter alongside his black-haired, short tempered partner.

 

He stared at Keith with worried eyes, as his palm fell to the chalked pentagram, a light flashing brightly from the circled star waiting for him to recite the spell. His dark gray eyes closed, a quietness finding their space. Lance could feel the tremble in his legs wanting to buckle in defeat, but he fought through it waiting to see if the spell would help them give more time to figure out what to do.

 

Wind started to pick up in the warehouse, blowing out all the candles with a single gust. Darkness encompassed the two hunters. Keith ignored the darkness continuing to recite the spell, his voice growing louder and louder for each one-syllable word in latin.

 

Then, Lance felt it. The bite of the sudden drop of temperature in the room. The wind died down to a stillness, the candles burning back brightly to a new flame on their own, like magic. Keith’s voice went low, then fell to a stop.

 

“Did it work?” Lance asked, taking in the contours of Keith’s body behind the candles' light. His palm still pressed on to the cold concrete floor, his knees stained brown from the dust the wind gathered.

 

Keith’s face flickered in the candles' light when he craned his neck to look at Lance. A weak smile had found his face, but his eyes told him otherwise. “He’s been suppressed. I can control my body…” Keith fell quiet for moment, then said with a low croaky voice, like he knew more than Lance should know, “but only for so long.” Keith said, pushing himself up from the ground.

 

He wiped his bloodied palm on his jeans, fishing the dagger out from his back pocket. Lance eyed the dagger. The silver steel glinting in the candle light, taking in the three sharp jagged ridges in the steel and the words engraved on it to fend off any demons hard to burn off with holy water.

 

Usually, the demon-killing knife was used as a last resort to not kill off the host. If they could burn the demon with holy water, the host would most likely survive, not impending any further damage to their body.

 

Lance eyed the knife when Keith held it up to his face. “Why are you showing me the knife? You’ve suppressed the greater demon, we can burn it to hell with holy water now.” He said with a strict voice, hoping to every god he had met so far in his hunter career that Keith wasn’t implying what he thought he was.

 

Keith kept quiet, a note of hurt reaching his eyes. After being partners for a while, Lance was able to find all of Keith’s tells when he was lying. This time it was the slight crinkle at the corner of his eyelid. Just a single twitch, fast as lightning, but he saw it, feeling a sinking plunge in his gut.

 

“Keith…” Lance said his name as a desperate call for another way to end this.

 

Keith shook his head letting Lance know that there was no other way to end the greater demon. “You can’t be serious. There had to be another way, a different spell from the book. We can call Shiro, he might have a solution to fending off the demon. Anything but that, please. Not yet, not now….” Lance pleaded, feeling tears brimming in his ducts, a burning sting covering the edge of his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, Lance. If we had more time, we could have found a spell that might pull him out of my body. But, he got me without me knowing, already being bound to my soul. I fucked up. It’s the only way or else….” Keith looked away, not wanting to meet Lance’s eyes.

 

He was crying silently, tears spilling down as tracks of quiet pleads of guilt. “I’m sorry, Keith. If I had been there sooner, I could have warded him away from you. I was too late, and now..you have to...no..” Lance closed his eyes hard, letting the tears spill down quickly as drops of precious diamonds.

 

“Lance.” Keith grabbed Lance’s hand, forcing his palm open to push the dagger’s handle into it.

 

Lance felt the heavy weight of the dagger resting on the flat of his palm, refusing to close his hand around it. Keith made a gentle smile, a weak nasal laugh leaving him when he took Lance’s fingers to curl around the dagger’s handle.

 

“It’s all come down to this, Lance. You have to do it..you know that. It’s part of the job description.” Keith was still holding Lance’s hand gripping the dagger now.

 

“Can I submit a resignation, or am I too late…” Lance tried to joke, but he felt like plunging the dagger in his own gut, not that that would be the solution to their problem.

 

“It’ll only take a second, Lance. You’ll save a lot of people...” Keith tried to reassure his partner, his eyes staying completely dry. He had come to terms to what needs to be done, he knew this would happen to one of them eventually, he was glad it happened to him and not Lance.

 

“But, you’ll die.” Lance said hoarsely, tears still falling from his tan face, making his blue eyes light up the entire warehouse.

 

“It’s either me or the rest of the world, Lance. I’ve come to terms with the decision. It has to be done. You have to, I know you have it in you...partner.” Keith dared a gloved hand to rest on Lance’s shoulder, gripping it tightly feeling the soft fabric of his flannel shirt.

 

At that moment, when Keith’s hand gripped his shoulder, every single memory he had of the two of them being partners flooded his mind. All the good times, eating pie, meeting angels, demons who had no sense of humor, mermaids who shot down his offers to go on dates but would rather be with Keith, making fun of his stupid mullet, all of their drives in the Impala listening to Keith’s favorite rock songs. And all the bad times; they had died before, maybe Keith could be resurrected but resurrection was always a tricky thing. He'd heard from Keith that the crossroads demon was a real bitch and Lance had promised to never talk to her, even if he had heard she was gorgeous and wouldn't mind trying to ask her out.  

Lance held the dagger up high, aligning it to Keith’s heart. He felt his own heartbeat thumping loudly in his head pretending it was Keith’s heart beating for an opportunity to stay alive causing Lance to feel bile rising in his throat.

 

He lowered the dagger. “Eight years, Keith. Eight years down the drain. As partners, as friends; best friends...sometimes I wondered if we were more...I hate this, why did I want to be in this business, it’s all killing and killing...”  

 

Keith made a wince, his eyes going turning red in a flash but going back to his stormy gray color. The greater demon was trying to take over his body again, Lance could see it. He knew he didn’t have much time before the spell wore off.

 

If Keith showed any indication to Lance’s sudden use of words, it was gone in a second when he said, “We may have gotten eight years together above ground, Lance. But, we’ll have eternity in the afterlife. Don’t worry. Now hurry, I can feel him trying to take over.”

 

Lance stared at the dagger, hurt written all over his face, “Guess it’s now or never.” He held the dagger up again, closing his eyes to avoid seeing his best friend die before his eyes.

 

“There’s only now, you know that after eight years in the business. You’re a fabulous hunter, Lance. Remember that when I’m gone. Don’t ruin your life, keep fighting, keep hunting. The world needs you.” Keith tugged a corner of his mouth up, taking in Lance’s frightened face calming at his words.

 

Lance nodded, opening his eyes so that Keith could take in the ocean for one last time as the dagger made its way to his heart. He closed his eyes shut to take in the quick sensation of pain before he died, but there was no plunge in his gut.

 

“I can’t do it, Keith! I can’t live without you...I need you..” Lance was full on crying, almost dropping the dagger, its handle hanging by a couple fingers curled around it.

 

“Guess I’ll take that as a sign.” Keith said, breathing in deeply, a new hard wince finding his face as the demon was finally making his way to his soul.

 

“What do you mean?” Lance asked, but Keith didn’t answer him when he tugged at the collar of Lance’s shirt to pull him in for a kiss.

 

When their lips met, Lance felt his heart beat faster than ever, feeling the press of Keith’s lips against his, the dream of a life without being a hunter finding his mind.

 

Keith quickly broke their kiss, his mouth warm against Lance’s ear when he whispered, “See you in hell.” Then took his hand that was gripping the dagger and plunged it into his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea popped up when I was at the airport. Hope you liked it, I'm planning on making a part two so let me know if that is something you would want. :)


End file.
